1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a piling fender for a dock piling or the like.
2. Statement of the Prior Art:
Piling fenders formed of rubber or similar material have long been known. Examples of such previously known devices are shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
Patent Number Patentee Issue Date ______________________________________ 3,014,710 Layne Dec. 26, 1961 3,121,997 Sampson Feb. 25, 1964 3,372,552 Liddell March 12, 1968 3,449,917 Roskopf June 17, 1969. ______________________________________